until the obsession
by alishka hiragi
Summary: well its about the two lovers kaname and yuki she wants many things from kaname but he is holding back why can't he take another step in their relationship. .. get in and read as how things trun out ... i do suck in summary and i dont wt ratings are for so * lol *...


**_this is my first story on vampire knight so plz guys go easy on me... and plz tell me did u like it or not..or should i stop ...i have little problem in updating but i will try and plz plz ignore my spelling mistakes my spell checker is dead for now_** ** _Suprise for kaname !!!!_**

 _After the days ..._ _Its been a week since we have left the academy. ..this mansion was certainly very huge little bit old fasion but interior was great and the big thig hanging on the middle made the room just perfect ...i smelled nice ..because of sakura tree which lead the smell in..and luckily i was not staying alone i had_... Ruka , Hanabusa , Akatsuki, Rima , Senri , Takuma also dicede to live together. it took time for senri and rima to convince takuma to live with us and finally they were togather like a family which was something she always wanted. .. but deep down in her heart she was missing something it was ... _" kaname " ..._ he was busy almost all the time ...we live in a separate room ... he hardly had time to talk to me ... mostly i would see him is during dinner time..

(( i stare at him )) and sometimes when he passes by the hall and i am sitting there in the couch. ..he smiled whenever he looked at her ...its not like i am complaining or anything why would i have everything i wanted ..but somehow it looks like kaname is maintaining distance form me i dont know why ?? i told my feelings to him yet after that he is behaving like this ... one night in front of everyone Akatsuki proposed Ruka she got over the crush which she had for kaname she realised what she felt for him was nothing more than just a attraction but what she felt for Akatsuki was something much more deeper than crush she always felt for him but she didnt knew !!! and once rima tried to make some cookies for senri but ended up burning it and than senri came and helped her in making them (( like he knew how to do )) rhey finally ended up sharing one cookies which actually rima ate but senri took it from inside her mouth more like kissing ...eeeeuuuu !!!!!! even hanabusa likes someone but he preferred to keep it till himself strange i wonder kanames knows something ...i know kaname loves mme but why does he not show to me by his action!!!!! the last time he showed his affection was when we were living the academy in his room

* Hug * and that was last ...

ok i have had enough!!!! yuki said and closed her diary and with rapid steps she went towards kaname's room / study room / yuki opned the door with a bang capturing both of the men's attention towards her 《Yuki》both blinked their eyes yuki sure was angry at something or rather someone takuma knew the best chance of his survival was slip it best

~kaname i think i will come later~

takuma said in a hurry tune after bowing in front of yuki

yuki on the other hand was giving death glare to both the men's !!!!!!!

she saw takuma leaving and closing the door behind him ...

/good yuki thought more privacy /

Yuki whats the matter ??

kaname asked with a concern look in his eyes ... !!! she didnt reply !!!

is everything alright ??

she didnt even move from her position , kaname might be the strongest but he was inferior to yuki well let's just say inferior to his lover !!

yuki has drunk the polyges potion which her mother gave to kaian..which he gave to her ...

 **FLASHBACK** _to readers :_

...i hope it doesn't happen but if it does ..she does change into vampire than give this to her she will get all her powers and she will be back to normal in other words as old as kaname ... juri said to kaien while giving the small liquid

Did ..I ...do ...something ... to upset you yuki ??? kaname asked with hesitation

 **Yes kaname you did** !!!!!! yuki said ...

{{so how was it i know its a bit clumsy but i wanted it to be you know like kaname and yuki to be same ...and i have done it ...}}

plz tell me guys how was it should i continue or not ??? and if you have any idea than plz pm me any idea is greatly appreciated

see you in next chapter. ... hope so...


End file.
